Baby Blues
by Bountyhunterbabe
Summary: continuation of The Domestication of Ranger. Last story in a series of 3. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

-1I don't own anything JE. If I owned Ranger…well let's just say I'd enjoy myself immensely. But I don't.

This story is a continuation of the Domestication of Ranger. Reading that is highly recommended.

Baby Blues

Chapter 1

"Ranger." Stephanie Plum's voice was barely above a whisper. In the moonlight filtering through their window, she could see his face, relaxed in sleep. But this was important, she HAD to get him up.

"Ranger!" Her voice came out a little bit louder and a lot more forceful. Ranger opened his eyes and took in Stephanie's appearance. She was fully dressed in wind pants and a large hoodie. Her hands were rubbing circles on her belly, and her eyes looked alert and wide awake.

That was not like her at all. Especially at two in the morning. "Babe?" She didn't need to answer. He knew what was up. Ranger was out of bed and dressed within a few seconds. "How long ago?"

Steph bit her lip as she thought a moment. "About twenty. I've been trying to wake you up, but I wasn't having much luck. Any longer and I might have been forced to dump water on you. I called Bobby and Lester, they're on the way and should be here soon."

Ranger nodded and started packing a duffel bag for her and him. Twenty minutes…shit. She couldn't reach him for twenty whole minutes. He had just gotten back from his mission and had been so exhausted that a deep sleep had consumed him for the past day and a half…but not being receptive to Steph's pleas? This was unacceptable.

Steph seemed to notice his tension, and she eased herself up out of the chair to wrap her arms around him as best as she could with her large belly. "Ranger, it's okay darling. You were so tired yesterday. I'm surprised I was able to wake you up as quickly as I had." Ranger embraced her and kissed the top of her head.

He was about to speak, but the door to the house was opened and they could hear three sets of very heavy footsteps climbing the stairs. Lester was the first to burst into the bedroom. He looked half awake, and frantic. Bobby followed a short second after Lester, and appeared to be more awake.

They were both shadowed by Tank who shoved them out of the way. "Bomber! Are you okay? We got here as fast as possible. We need to get you to the hospital!"

Ranger chuckled as Tank picked up Steph and carried her downstairs to the waiting SUV. Lester locked up while Bobby gathered some blankets. Ranger sat in the SUV with Steph cradled in his arms. She buried her head in his neck as a light contraction hit her.

Bobby checked her pulse and wrapped a blanket around her. "You're okay Bomber. These are nothing." Steph nodded and returned her face to Ranger's neck, inhaling his scent. Ranger stroked her back and entered into his "zone" as Steph called it.

Tank drove like a madman towards the hospital. He ran red-lights, wove in and out of traffic, and blasted the horn most of the way. Ranger was surprised no cops stopped them. It's not like Tank would've stopped, but it would have been fun to watch the cops try to keep up.

Steph whispered in his ear. "I love you Ranger."

Ranger smiled. "I love you too Babe. I'm glad I made it back in time for this." Steph smiled into his neck and looked up as the car screeched to a halt in front of the hospital. A waiting nurse sat Steph into a wheelchair and hurried her to the maternity ward, with four muscular, and handsome, men following her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steph had been burned, blown up (Well, not literally blown up…but there were times it had come close), beaten down, kidnapped, and so on. But NOTHING compared to the pain of giving childbirth. They had arrived at the hospital 16 hours ago, and she had been made comfortable in a large birthing room. A "suite" the nurse called it. Whatever. She had so far endured visits from her mom, sister, grandma, and father. All the Merry Men had come, each bringing with them flowers and a kiss. And of course, there was Ranger.

The whole time, he had held her hand. He dozed with her, he calmed her when a contraction made her cry out. He even dared send her mother away so she could rest. If that didn't say LOVE, then she didn't know what did.

Steph looked over at Ranger. His eyes were closed, and his head was tilted forward. He had pulled his hair back into the standard ponytail, but some loose strands had fallen around his handsome face. He looked so peaceful, so calm. Steph didn't know what he had done the past nine months, but he had come home to her, tired and thin, but alive.

"Babe, you're staring." Steph was startled by Ranger's voice interrupting her thoughts. Ranger had opened his eyes and was smiling at her. "How do you feel?"

Steph shrugged. "I'm not sure. The epidural is doing its job. The doctor came in while you were asleep. He said probably one more hour and I should be ready." Ranger nodded and got out of his chair to stretch. He sat Steph more upright and eased himself into the bed behind her, so she sat between his legs. She rolled her head back onto his shoulder and smiled to herself.

Ranger kissed her temple. "I missed you so much." Steph smiled again. "I did. Babe, you are more important to me than anything else. By the way…what will her name be?"

Steph waited for a particularly nasty contraction to pass. "Her name will be Amelia Marie Manoso. What do you think?"

Ranger smiled into her curly hair and nodded. "It's perfect. You're perfect. She'll be perfect." Stephanie chuckled and smiled when the doctor came bustling in with Bobby right in tow. Steph had asked Bobby to help with the delivery. Over the past few months he had become her closest confidant, her best friend, and her rock. Plus, he had a medical background, and she felt comfortable with him.

The doctor smiled at her. "Alright Steph, I'm going to check you and if you're fully dilated, we'll start pushing." Steph nodded and grabbed Ranger's hand with a squeeze. He would continue to sit behind her and support her while she delivered the baby. Bobby kissed her on the head and donned his scrubs. The doctor winked at Steph. "Alright…we're going to start to slowly push. I need you to do exactly what I say. Okay?"

Ranger snorted at the thought of Steph following orders. But she punched him and nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

For the next half hour, the doctor coached Steph on when to push and when to relax. Steph obeyed his orders perfectly. And then it was over. After the pain, the screaming, Ranger's whispers and kisses, Bobby's encouragement, and the doctor's positive instructions, she gave delivered her baby. It screamed and gasped in its first breath of air.

The nurses quickly cut the umbilical cord, and wiped the baby down. She was weighed and wrapped in a soft pink cloth with a tiny pink hat on her head. The baby was handed to her parents with a smile from Bobby.

Steph smiled through her tears as she held her tiny baby. "Welcome to the world, Amelia. My beautiful baby girl." Ranger, who had since climbed out from behind her, stroked Steph's hair and looked in awe at the tiny recreation of himself in her arms. Amelia. His baby girl.

Steph handed him the baby so she could be examined by the doctor. Ranger held her gently and took in every detail about her. Amelia was quiet, but alert. Rare for a newborn. She had big blue eyes, and a head of dark hair. Her skin was a perfect blend between his and Steph's.

Ranger smiled at her. "Listen well, mi pequena muchaca. You are the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen. And I will always be there for you, no matter what. And so will your mother. But don't expect any boys to come around until you're at least 18. I have to protect you now." He smiled as she wrapped her tiny hand not even half way around his index finger. "I just hope you don't have your mother's knack for blowing up cars. My little Amelia. My little girl."

And Amelia stared up at him quietly. He felt like she was taking him in. Assessing him. He only hoped she deemed him a good enough father. But what captivated him most were here eyes. So cool, so beautiful. Her beautiful baby blues.

TBC (real soon)

mi pequena muchacha--my little girl


	2. Chapter 2

-1Standard Disclaimers apply. Don't own anything 'cept Amelia.

I want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews and support. I'll try to update sooner for you all, I've just been so busy.

Baby Blues

Chapter 2

Ranger had been hit. No one had seen the shot coming. No one had been prepared for it.

Steph's hand flew to her mouth, but she was too far away to protect him. Helpless, she had to watch as Ranger's gray t-shirt darkened from the liquid seeping through it.

Ranger glanced in her direction. "Babe." And then he looked at the shooter.

Her tiny eyes met his in a quiet, curious stare. Tiny legs kicked at the air in front of Ranger as he held her at arms length. Remnant of her projectile vomit dripped on her chin. Ranger couldn't even imagine what the contents were actually of, but he'd seen hospital food that looked more appealing.

Ranger smiled at the tiny baby. "I've been hit by worse, chica." He glanced at Steph. "You're mother even got me shot a few times." Amelia gurgled in response. Ranger gently laid her down on the changing table and cleaned her face off.

The minute Ranger's hands left her, Amelia let out a piercing wail. But as soon as Ranger touched her, she stopped crying. This process continued for a few minutes. Ranger would pull away, she would cry. He'd rest his hand on her chest, or stroke her hair and she'd stop.

Steph watched the interaction between father and daughter with fascination. Ranger had given up trying to get away, and instead had picked up his daughter and proceeded to dress her in the cutest set of pajamas that Lester had bought for her. Steph watched closely as he dressed Amelia, tears shining in her eyes.

As soon as Amelia was asleep, he laid her in the crib and walked towards Steph.

Steph smiled. "You're a natural. She's going to have you wrapped around her little finger when she's older."

Ranger smiled and took off his now soiled shirt, and Steph had to control herself at the sight of his bare chest. She was only human, and she had had absolutely NO contact with Ranger in 8 months and some odd weeks. She didn't know how much longer she could control herself. The doctor had said to wait 5-6 months before resuming sexual activity. Well, Steph thought, he could go screw himself. There was no way in hell she was going 14 months without sex. Most married women got to have sex during their pregnancy. Kind of hard to do when you're lover is who knows where bringing down a country.

"I smell burning Babe."

Steph snapped out of her Ranger-induced trance and smiled. "I was just thinking about how much I missed you."

Ranger kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I've missed you too." He pushed a stray curl behind her ear. "It was my only dream when I was away. To come back to you."

Steph smiled against his lips. "Are you proud of me?"

Ranger pulled away a bit so she could see his smile. "Of course I am Babe. You have given me the most beautiful little daughter. Three weeks ago, I was far away, just trying to get back to you, and now…I'm a new dad, and I'm with the woman I love."

Steph's eyes teared up, but she made a happy little moan as he kissed her neck and ear. Ranger wrapped his strong arms around her, and together they watched their baby girl sleep.

After a few minutes, Ranger kissed Steph's forehead. "Come on, Babe. Let's get you to bed so you can get a few hours of sleep before she wakes up." Tip-toeing out of the nursery, the new parents headed for their bedroom. Steph crawled into bed, sighing as the sheets draped over he exhausted body.

Ranger crawled in next to her and spooned her to his body. He had come back to her three weeks ago, right before the birth of their daughter. Since then, they had settled into a comfortable routine of catching up, and being there for the baby. He was scheduled to return to Rangeman in three weeks time. He claimed he didn't want to go back just yet, but Steph knew he was restless. Life needed to go back to normal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Steph bolted out of bed as soon as she heard her daughter start to cry. Within a minute, she was in the nursery, holding Amelia, quieting her. She sat in the rocking chair and held Amelia to her breast.

"Alright, baby…eat up. I know you're hungry." Amelia latched onto her mother's breast greedily and sucked away. Steph smiled and laid her head back to close her eyes while her daughter fed. Lester came into the room moments afterward and smiled at mother and daughter.

"Is everything okay?" Steph nodded and kissed Amelia's fuzzy head.

"Yeah. Thank you for asking."

Lester smiled again and turned to leave. But he stopped and turned to face Steph. "You know, she looks like the perfect blend of you and Ranger." Steph nodded and assessed her daughter. Lester was right. Amelia had her mother's large blue eyes, and the same mouth, but her hair was jet black like her father's. Her complexion was creamy, a beautiful blend between her father and mother.

Amelia finished feeding and pulled away from her mother's breast. Steph laughed and burped her. "You know, you already have your father under your control…but I'm going to be a little more difficult. You did kick me constantly when I was carrying you." She kissed the now drowsy baby and laid her back into the crib. "Sleep well my baby. I love you."

Steph returned to her bed. Ranger sleepily tucked her back into his body. "Everything good, Babe?" Steph nodded. Thinks were more than good. They were great. She had Ranger back at her side, Amelia in her life, and for once in a long time, Steph was truly happy.

TBC

I know I know…it was a little short. I'm working on making the chaps longer. Give me a break…I got twins…I can barely catch my breath anymore.

Reviews are appreciated, but won't be held against you. HAHA. Thanks.


End file.
